For the Sake of Dreams
by han0987
Summary: Sometimes a stories ending echoes its beginning


Disclaimer: Not owned by me, blah blah etc..

* * *

The mist swirled about as the two foes eyed one another. Both were injured from their fights, they'd given it their all. Both knew that this was the end, the final fight between them. The broken landscape gave testament to their dedication to their craft. They were shinobi.

They could both sense that it was time to end it. One ran through hand seals faster than eyes could follow. Slamming his bloody hand into the ground caused smoke to swirl about. The others eyes widened as he looked about but his injuries caused him to be too slow to dodge the animals that sprang forth from the ground below, biting into him and binding him tight and leaving him defenseless before the other.

"I've told you this before, and you can't escape it… Your future is death."

The sound of a thousand birds could suddenly be heard. Lightning enveloping his hand, he stared at his bound foe. In that moment he felt a slight remorse. He didn't want to have to take this life, but he couldn't escape his destiny. He was shinobi and it was the way things were. He couldn't allow his foe to continue to hound him. He took first one step, then another. His hand thrust forward aiming at his targets heart. His eyes showed shock as his hand impacted something he hadn't expected. Someone had jumped in front of his strike. The newcomers face was one he didn't expect to see. A slight smile remained upon its features. They had sacrificed themselves to save someone they loved and that smile reflected the feelings they had. Both foes stared down with eyes opened wide at this new development. With a jerk his hand slid out of the body, and he gently laid it down. Hearing a noise he gazed up, and then all he saw was red.

* * *

Kakashi stumbled as he arrived at the site of the battle; his heart heavy knowing that again he'd arrived too late. He looked about, hoping that he'd be able to do more for his team this time. In the distance he saw figures, one kneeling over the other, their faces inches apart. Naruto stared down into Sasukes blank face his hand gripping at his side pain evident in his posture. Rain slowly started to fall as Kakashi paused in panic at the sight. His pause was broken as Naruto slowly collapsed to his side. Rushing forward to his fallen comrades he looked on in horror at Naruto's state. Blood poured from uncountable gashes in Naruto's skin. His clothes were stained and torn apart, his body very much broken.

Slowly Naruto's eyes opened and looked up at his face. "It looks like it's over… Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes…"

"I knew this is how it'd end. I told Sasuke that we'd die together." Pain wracked his features as he coughed up blood. "I used too much of the Kyuubi's chakra to fight him, there isn't enough left to heal me. It's finally over…" Slowly his eyes drifted over to his side, his glance became distant.

"Kakashi… I have a request…"

"Anything Naruto…"

"Take me… to Sakura…I want to see her face…"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he spun about. There in the distance along the path of Naruto's gaze was another person lying on the ground, its pink hair unmistakable even from this distance. Tears came to his eyes as he bent to scoop up his former student. Reverently he carried Naruto over to where she was, placing him on his back next to her side, mirroring how she lay.

Naruto stared sadly at the face of the girl he'd loved practically all his life. Slowly his hand moved over to hers and took it into his own. He startled Kakashi slightly when he spoke again.

"I never knew if she really loved me or Sasuke until today. You were there sensei when she first said she loved me and I turned her away. I knew at the time she still loved Sasuke and I couldn't accept what she said. Telling her no hurt me more than Sasukes leaving. I always wondered if there was truth to her words though. I always hoped that she would love me." His gaze never wavered from her face as he spoke. "She took a Chidori for me Kakashi. I was bound by Sasuke's summons and couldn't get out of the way…"

Kakashi's lone visible eye showed his shock as the scene came to focus in his mind. The similarities astounded him.

"I wish she could still be alive, but I'm glad I can be with her now at least in this way. I've always loved her, Kakashi, and I always will. I'm glad she loved me back, at least in the end. If I can… I'd like to go… to the same place as her…"

The words struck Kakashi, and he quickly knelt by Narutos side.

"You will be able to go, Naruto. Together…"


End file.
